The Plan
by Grufflump
Summary: This is a weird story of TalaKai and a long awaited revenge. BraTwo still ROCKS
1. In the begining

The Plan

He walked for a while then stopped outside an old building. It was falling apart but a great hide out. Kai turned and walked straight in. Inside there were 5 boys', all about Kai's age.

"Hi Kai, Your late," said a voice.

"Well I had to avoid seeing the rest of my beyblade team, any thing good happen?" asked Kai sitting on the floor.

"Nah, all we know is where it is, and that if we are going to go do it we should do it soon," said the voice.

"I think I may be able to get someone who would be able to get on to the computer system and get a map, and maybe some names of 'pupils," said Kai, "But you may not like him."

" He can't be that bad," said the boy. He had Flame red hair and eyes that could make you laugh or cry. He smiled at Kai.

"He's annoying, creepy, terrible fashion sense and most all smart and he knows it," said Kai, grinning back. " He's called Kenny and is the technical support of the Blade Breakers."

Tala thought for a moment then said, "Bring him on!" The reset of the boys cheered and then started laughing. "Wait a sec, I haven't done the register."

"Awww crap, Tala do you really have to," moaned Kai.

"Yes, it makes it more proper. Now, answer when your name is called out," said Tala stubbornly. He cleared his throat. Kai grabbed Tala's clipboard and ran around the boy called Bryan. Tala chased him around him and then he climbed over Bryan and leapt on Kai knocking him onto his back. Tala sat astraddle on Kai, Kai's hand just far enough away so he could reach it and then Tala whispered in Kai's ear "Are you going to give me it or am I going to have to embarrass you in front of your team later on?" said Tala grinning in Kai's face. "Try me," Kai whispered back and pushed him off.

"Fine, Ok so next Friday you take Kenny here and don't let anyone else follow you, Ok," said Tala giving up.

"Ok," said Kai running out the door waving the clipboard.

Kai walked a little of the way down the street with Bryan and then they went there separate ways.

**Earlier on:**

"Kai gone again," said the worried voice of Max, "Maybe he's hurt.

"As if, if any tried to hurt Kai they will be going home in an ambulance," laughed Tyson.

"Yeah, any way this is the 6th Friday running and he's always come back," said Ray.

Max was pacing the floor of their apartment, Ray was sitting on the sofa trying to meditate but failing and Tyson, well, if the reason Ray is failing to meditate. Tyson is watching his usual T.V programs.

"Well I worry that's all," said Max sitting down next to Ray who gave up, uncrossed his legs and opened his eyes.

"He is probably out with one of his girlfriends," laughed Tyson and made kissing noises.

"If you don't mind Tyson, I would rather keep my dinner," said Ray smirking, "He'll be Ok Max." Ray put an arm around Max's shoulder, then kissed him on the cheek. Then he whispered, "I love you."

Max smiled and whispered back "I love you too," and settled down on Ray chest and started watching whatever crap Tyson had put on. Suddenly Kai burst in slamming the door behind him.

**A little, tiny bit before:**

Kai had just got to the door when Tala came up the stairs panting after him.

"Take it you were serious then," said Kai smiling at Tala, "Well just try to get in!" and Kai closed the door on Tala. Tala waited for half an hour out side the door then knocked. Kai wouldn't expect him to knock or have waited that long.

Kai answered, and Tala grabbed him and push him against a near by wall. He started rubbing his knee slowly up and down inner thigh.

Max, Ray and Tyson watched in amazement as their friend was being pinned up against a wall, by a red head, his wrist's in the red head's hand's his body being pressed against the wall, SMILING.

"Can I have it back," said Tala loud enough for them to hear, grinning in Kai's face, " Or am I going to have to strip search you."

"It's in my room I'll go get it," said Kai grinning, kissing Tala on the nose before pushing him off leaving to go to his room. Tala stood in the hallway.

"I'll introduce myself then!" called Tala after Kai. He walked into the living room and said " Hi Max, Ray and Tyson, I am Tala, Kai's…"

Kai came out of his room holding the clipboard, " Boy friend," finished Kai grinning at Tala.  
Max, Ray and Tyson all watched, staring as Kai walked towards Tala and gave him the clipboard.

Tala started kissing Kai. Their tongues played together.

"Bye guy's, see you tomorrow," said Kai as Tala dragged him out the door.

Every one was quiet. Then Max said in a conversational way after 10 minutes of silence "So…Kai's gay."

Kai and Tala left the apartment kissing and as soon as they were outside they fell to the ground laughing.

"I warned you," laughed Tala.

His wild red hair fell over his face. Kai brushed it away. Something inside of both of they called for them to move closer together, to let their bodies be as one. To go where no one else could, inside each other. Kai slowly leaning towards Tala, he lent over to his ear and whispered "I am not doing it in the hall way in front of my apartment, ok Tally," Kai lent back smiling.

"That is the first time you said no," said Tala getting to his feet laughing.

Kai also got to his feet and added, " I didn't say no, I just said not now."

Kai and Tala walked out of the apartment holding hands.

"Do you feel like getting pissed," asked Tala casually.

"Yeah, I heard a new night club opened down by the river, wanna go there?" said Kai, skipping a little.

"What is wrong with my beer," said Tala, trying to look offended whilst smiling.

"Nothing, no but…didn't we do it last Friday and what we did was get pissed and have sex then fall asleep until 11 in the morning?" said Kai, smiling at the memory.

"Kai, it's not sex it a moment of pure joy where we fully express our love for each other, and wasn't last Friday great," Tala said grinning like mad.

"Ok last Friday was great but I am not saying all that crap about joy, Ok just sex," said Kai and they both burst out laughing.

They agreed to go to Tala's house. Tala lived in a small apartment that would make most people insane (Tala is **not** most people!)

"Can I have a beer?" asked Kai innocently.

" Don't have any," said Tala going into his fridge.

"Why the hell did I come here to get drunk then," said Kai hugging Tala from behind, as he stared into the fridge, "Oh could I have that chicken."

They laughed and Tala closed the fridge turned around in Kai's arms so they were face to face.

"I don't want to get pissed," said Tala his deep blue eyes staring into Kai's red ones. Tala had a tank top on which showed of his buff arms, he also had baggy shorts on that made him look like 13 instead of 17 but he didn't care. Kai had said they looked cute. Kai was still in his school uniform, which according to Tala would have looked so good he could have eaten him, if they were a little tighter. Tala had left school but Kai couldn't be bothered finding a job so school was easier.

Kai kissed Tala and Tala kissed Kai. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. They moved towards the bed. Still kissing Kai gently placed Tala down. Kai pulled Tala's tank top over his head and threw it to the ground. His hands started rubbing Tala's chest over his lovely stomach and around to his back. Tala grabbed Kai's tie, pulling him in closer before pulling it over his head and threw it where it landed on the lamp. Tala unbuttoned Kai's shirt (he had left his blazer on the coat rack) revealing his milky white skin. Kai lent back from Tala and ripped of the rest of the buttons, throwing his ruined shirt to the floor. Kai also threw of his belt.

"Come here and quite teasing," said Tala grabbing Kai around the waist, pulling him onto the bed.

Kai undid Tala shorts in between kissing him. Tala quickly undid Kai's trousers and threw them on the floor. He wanted Kai so bad right now. Kai kissed down Tala's torso and Tala cried out wanting more. Tala rolled Kai over so that he was on top and started kissing his neck, moving up and down his neck making Kai call out in sheer joy. He went in. They started moving as one, feeling that they were one, that they were two half making one whole. They got faster moving, the moaning got louder. Both their bodies waited for that one moment of such pleasure that it wouldn't matter if they were going to die. There spirits were one for that one special moment then it was over. They lay beside each other panting. Tala cuddled into Kai and they fell asleep in each other's arm. Tala felt like nothing could hurt him in Kai's arms.

That morning Tala woke to the voice of Kai, as all the memories came flooding back of what they had done that night.

"FUCK" yelled Kai.

Tala opened his eyes and sat up to see that Kai had tripped up over his own belt leaving him in a pile of clothes. Tala burst out laughing. Kai suddenly noticed Tala was up. It's not funny as Kai sat up and had Tala pant's over his blue (light at the front and dark at the back) wild hair.

"I'm going to have a shower K.," said Kai standing up rubbing his calf smiling.

"Ok Kai Kai," said Tala grinning.

He heard Kai enter the shower and quietly got dressed and made omelette for Kai and himself.

When Kai came out he had a towel on and had a bruise appearing on his leg.

"Kai, did you fall on you leg?" asked Tala innocently. Kai grinned.

"Yeah, on my belt it got caught around my calf," Answered Kai. " Wouldn't have anything to do with you would it." Kai smiled.

"No," said Tala honestly.

"Bryan" they chorused.

Bryan used to do that all the time to stop people leaving before he got up. The next time they would see Bryan would be next Friday, so they had 6 days to work out a plan to get him back

"Mmmmm, I smell omelette," said Kai, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

" Yep now eat, we have to tell your team about our plan.

"Why?" asked Kai sitting down and starting to eat.

"Because eventually, I think we will need all the help we can get.

After Breakfast they both left the apartment holding hands.

When they got to Kai's apartment they found Tyson stuffing his face, Ray (again) trying to meditate and being put of by the pig like noises Tyson was making. Max walked out of the shower in a towel and blushed as Ray came up to him and snogged him (he had given up meditating) and walked. As he walked into the bathroom he said " Hi Kai, been busy" grinning and closed the bathroom door.

Max quickly walked away to get dressed. Kai slumped down on the couch and so did Tala.

"Hi Kai and …Talo," said Tyson trying to remember Tala.

"Tala," Tala corrected him.

"Yeah Tala, Kai why didn't you tell us that you were gay?" asked Tyson putting his large plate in the sink.

Kai put his head back and closed his eyes "You never asked," replied Kai.

Ray came out of the bathroom and sat down opposite Kai and Max came out dressed with his blonde puffy hair dry and sat down next to Ray. Tyson, feeling left out sat down in an armchair.

" Ok guys, what I am about to tell us you can tell no one else, got it," said Kai, suddenly sitting bolt up right. Every one nodded their heads.

" Ok well Tala, me and a small group of friend all escaped from the abbey," Kai explained, "and we blew it up, but Boris has rebuilt a new one so we are going to get all the people out and then blow up this one."

"How? "asked Tyson fascinated.

"I was getting to that," said Kai impatiently, he took a deep breath, "We don't know. How ever I am going to get Kenny to hack into Boris' computer mainframe and download a copy of a map of the place and a list of the pupil names." Kai spat the word pupils being an 'ex pupil' himself.

"I see," said Ray slowly nodding his head "then what?"

"Well we go in, and take out the students and blow up Boris," said Kai an evil grin on his face at the thought of blowing up Boris, his old tormentor.

"We don't know yet," said Tala after a few seconds, "It depends on a few things like the size of the place and how many students are there"

They all agreed to go to the secret meetings on Fridays to help the plan along. They were going to get Boris back for hurting their friend.


	2. The actual plan

Chapter 2 to the plan.

That Friday the blade breakers went to the old building and met up with the rest of Kai's friends.

"Ok is every one here," called Tala, " 'cause I'm not doing the register any more."

Kai smiled. "Great, Ok if you here say AYE!" said Kai, trying not to laugh. There was a yell of 'aye' from the boys there. Kai smiled again and took a seat on the floor.

"Kenny, could you take Dizzy over here please." Kai said, "We need you to hack into Boris's computer mainframe, Ok."

"No problem, but why can't I do it here," said Kenny who had got the last seat.

"Because Kenny, Spencer has been trying for the past two months to do it and wants to know how," Kai said reading a list he had brought with him. Kenny got up and sat in front of Spencer and began clacking his keys, Spencer leaning over his shoulder watching his screen eyes fixed taking in every key Kenny typed.

"I have and idea of how to do it, of a piece of the plan anyway," said Kai who had stayed up most of Thursday night working out the bit of the plan he had.

"Have you," said Tala excitedly, " because I have no clue."

"Ok well I do, but I need you to go in groups," said Kai eyes still on the sheet, " Go over there if you are strong, over there if you are fast, over there if you are smart…er than most people and over there if you know a martial art." People got into queues quietly and it worked out quite nicely. Bryan, Tyson and another heavily set boy were in the strong queue, Max, Tala and another boy, who looked perfect for sprinting, finely built and tall, Spencer and Kenny were in the smart group and Ray was all alone in the martial arts group. "Good, good," muttered Kai.

"Umm am I all alone here?" said Ray looking round all the other groups, " 'cause I am a black belt in karate but I am also quite fast."

"Oh hell no, I know karate as well, I started off learning a crappy defensive one but then I started karate and now I to am a black belt too." Said Kai smiling at Ray for a second before looking again at his bit of paper.

"What is the plan Kai?" said Max, feeling intimidated by the other boys behind him.

Kai took a deep breath then said, "Ok well I need to see the map first before I can finish it but…" Kai paused, as he looked around at all the faces watching intently, he felt like an army general. His troops waiting for his orders. "The idea is that we walk to where it is, it's not too far. Then we get the strong guys and martial artists go get rid of the guards, **after**, I have been around taking out all the security cameras with Tala possible. Which will show up on the map. Follow so far."

There was a general nodding of heads. Ok so far so good, thought Kai.

"Then we watch where the guards are, which will come after Kenny has hacked the computer mainframe…" said Kai.

"How are we going to track the guards?" asked Tala, staring at Kai.

"You think Boris won't have tracking devices on them, along with all the students, remember how when we threw up there was that little whit thing after we ran away, tracking device," said Kai, clenching his fists in anger. He suddenly looked up, "Kenny you can keep going with the whole hacking the computer mainframe thing," said Kai smiling pleasantly. " Ok after the coast is clear, The Fighters, Ray, Bryan, Tyson, Luke and Jack will follow once I give the signal, a whistle that Tala will here," continued Kai quickly grinning at Tala before returning to his paper which had all this written down on, " Speeders, Max and Kreegan will run into a near by cupboard, if there isn't one wait outside for aloud whistle. I will need Tala."

"What for?" asked the boy who must be Kreegan.

"Because, he like me will probably be the ones most likely to be able to withstand the traps such as electrocution…"said Kai.

"Fire, spikes or even the fact that we will be most in danger, and you know that Kreegan," said Tala giving Kreegan a friendly pout, before laughing.

"Yes, know stop laughing Tala before you wet yourself," said Kai giggling at Tala rolling round on the floor. "It wasn't that funny." Tala stopped wiping his eye and then looked attentively at Kai, "Ok once that has happens, Tala and I along with Ray, if he isn't injured will go inside and clear the way of any guards, then I or Tala will whistle (Ray can't whistle) for the speeders to come and take any students we find and run back out. Do you understand?" said Kai, taking a break. There was another nodding of heads and Ray looked a bit grumpy but still looked at Kai. He hated not being able to whistle.

"So depending on how complicated the first floor is we should all be done quite quickly," said Kai, reading his paper. " Where we go from here depends on the map." Kai sighed a sigh of relief, he had worked out how to get in but hard bit would be getting out again.

They all departed, Kenny still typing on his computer.

"Tell me every thing you do," Spencer called after Kenny.

"Ok," said Kenny waving then going back to typing.

" He seems to have taken a real shine to you," said Kai smiling, looking at Kenny, who kept his eyes fixed at his screen, blushing.

"Yeah, well I am busy Kai," Kenny stuttered looking at his screen, blushing a deeper red.

Once they had all gone to bed Kenny was still up, trying to hack Boris' computer mainframe, to impress Spencer. He had really liked Spencer and his body. Kenny stopped typing and stared at the wall. Slowly without noticing he put his head on Dizzy (his computer if you didn't know) and drifted into dreams full of Spencer (and his body!)

He was woken by Kai, shaking him on the shoulder.

"Were you up all night?" asked Kai rubbing his eyes; he was almost always first up and he didn't know why but he always ended up making breakfast for everyone as well. He didn't know why, but he didn't mind, he liked to cook. He moved over to the cooker and took out a frying pan.

"Kenny, you know that I want it done quickly and every thing," said Kai cracking the 5th egg into the pan. Eggs were a general favourite, " but most of all I want you to get some sleep and not have a mental break down" said Kai.

"I know but I didn't get much done," said Kenny rubbing a sleepy eye, " He has some high security on his computers. Could I have a cup of coffee please?"

"Sure, I've got one here," said Kai handing Kenny a blue mug full of coffee, "I know it must be hard but I know you will do it."

Max followed next by Ray then an hour later by Tyson who all ate their breakfast gratefully and Kai had left as Max came threw just telling him to tell every one else that he would be back for 1 o'clock.

Kai walked down the stairs of the apartment. Kenny would have done the computer by Friday so all he had to do was to work out how to get out a load of children, kill all the guards then blow up Boris. Right first his meeting with Tala. CRAP! He had 5 minutes to get to the park.  
When he got there Tala was sitting there, legs crossed amusing himself by playing with Wolborg. When Kai walked up to him Wolborg jumped into his hand and Tala carefully put him in his pocket.

"Do you fancy like training a little bit?" asked Tala as soon as Kai sat down beside him panting.

"Ok," Kai panted, "bet I can still kick your ass." Kai grinned and got up.

" Is that a challenge, your on," said Tala standing up. They shook hands and headed for the Bey stadium over at the other side of the park.

Kai and Tala went to the Bey stadium and stood on either side, smiling at each other.

"Ready," said Kai who was waiting anxiously, but he didn't know why.

"Ready, on 3," said Tala preparing Wolborg, Kai got out Dranzer, " 1…2…3…"

"LET IT RIP" they chorused.

The 2 beyblades flew into the stadium and the phoenix (Dranzer) rose from Kai's and a wolf (Wolborg) rose from Tala's. It seem almost as if they looked at each other for a moment before flying into the middle with a mighty bang the two Beyblades collided. Then they span round and round each other, causing dust to come up blocking Kai's and Tala's view. The Beyblades leapt out of the ring simultaneously and landed at their master's feet.

"What the hell was that?" said Kai, staring at Dranzer, who was glowing.

"Dunno," replied Tala, also looking at Wolborg who was glowing, "Maybe they didn't want to fight."

"Nah, Dranzer is always up for a fight," said Kai, smiling at Dranzer then putting her in his pocket. Dranzer had been all his parent's had left him when they had died. He had been 3 years old when they had 'mysteriously' exploded. Kai new Boris was behind it but he had not got Dranzer and that was what his parents had told him "Keep her safe, always." It upset Kai to think about their death but Kai had a huge empty void where acceptance would have been if Boris hadn't beaten him every time he cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Tala. Looking at his face, tears rolling Kai's cheeks.

"Nothing, just thinking," said Kai coming out of his daydream.

"You were thinking about your parents weren't you?" said Tala sitting Kai down. Kai had forgotten that Tala had been the one person who he told everything. Kai nodded his head.

"Its ok, we'll get Boris back for killing you parents," said Tala comforting him by placing his arm around his waist and holding him closer.

"I know Tala, I know" Kai said, wanting so badly to close his eyes and stay in that safe, conformable place for eternity. The talked long into the afternoon, then into the night, until they were so tired and they had no more tears left.

"Lets go back home," Tala said, picking Kai up and taking him to whatever home he had been talking about.

Kai dreamt about a room, with Boris. His back was to Kai who had just entered the room.

"I've been waiting, Kai my love," said Boris, from behind the office chair

"Fuck off Boris. I don't love you and never will. Where is he?" said Kai with venom in his words, "Tala, where is he?"

"Why, he is here," replied Boris calmly, turning round in his office chair, to reveal Tala bound up by rope and tape.

"Oh my God," said Kai, tears running from his cheeks. He was running forewords, but there was someone else running with him, it was him but with red hair instead of blue and different clothes on. He gave Kai thumbs up before looking straight forewords. "Don't come any further forewords," he heard the voice of Tala say but all he saw was Tala crying. He stopped running and watched the red headed version of him getting blown up.

Kai woke up, sweat dripping from his body. It was a dream, he thought to himself, just a dream. He was in his room, Tala hugging his chest. He patted Tala on the head, he was safe.

"Where was I?" mumbled Kai, Barely loud enough, his mouth was so dry,

"At your home, you fell asleep in my arms last night as I was taking you back here," answered Tala, squeezing Kai playfully in the ribs.

Kenny burst through the door.

"I'VE DONE IT!" yelled Kenny.


End file.
